Lyoko Warriors/Gallery: Season 4
>> More images of Lyoko Warriors in Season 3 Earth William Returns Jeremie and Aelita in lab.png|Aelita helping Jeremie in lab. Renaissance 037.jpg|Aelita sitting with Jeremie. Sector 5 Holoweb.png|Gathering in lab in William Returns. William Returns Sissi interview the group.png|Sissi asking them about William. 444444444444.jpg|William teases Odd. 22220.jpg|Laughing at the William clone's stupidity in Wreck Room. Groupe_1927.jpg|Walking through the misty forest. Premier voyage 025.jpeg|Comforting Jeremie in Maiden Voyage. Premier voyage 031.jpeg|Laughing at Sissi. Premier voyage 044.jpeg|Discussing in Maiden Voyage. Groupe 1861.jpg|In the lab. Lecon de choses 087.jpeg|Seems none of them understand Jeremie's explanations in Crash Course. Replika 020.jpg|Watching Odd sleep. Odd and Aelita.png|Aelita mad at Odd. Aelita and Odd.jpg|Aelita and Odd kissing in Replika. Tumblr m52ofumy3l1r7qs82o1 400.jpg|Lyoko Warriors in their gym clothes. tumblr_lz3zh4xK1m1r7qs82o1_500.jpg|The group talks with William in a flashback. Materialized.jpg|Odd and Aelita translated in Lab Rat. Lab Rat XANA spiders image 2.png|Odd and Aelita in the Amazonian lab. Lab Rat Odd and Aelita fight image 1.png|Aelita protect Odd to buy more time to destroy the supercomputer. Aelita, Jeremie, and Ulrich.jpg|Discussing in the lab after they failed to destroy the supercomputer. Ulu.jpg|Yumi kissing Ulrich in the cheek. Groupe 1709-1-.jpg|Aelita envying about Yumi's birthday. Experience 391.jpg|Jeremie promises he'll chose a day for Aelita's birthday. Bragging Rights Group head to the sewer image 1.png|Heading down into the sewer. Bragging Rights Group at Kadic image 1.png|They chat before heading off to their classes. Kiwodd 171.jpg|Meet the bikers in front of The Factory. Kiwodd 124.jpg|Odd panicly search for Kiwi. Thomas Jolivet.jpg|Aelita and Odd playing with their food. Gang Ready To Fight.png|Gang ready to fight X.A.N.A. William in A Lack of Goodwill. Memoire blanche 025.jpg|Aelita talking to the group in Distant Memory. The Lyoko Gang.jpg|The group talking together in front of Kadic's gate. Hard Luck Talking in the Lab image 1.png|Aelita talking to Jeremie and Odd in the Lab. Kadic Bombshell Has Odd found a new girl image 1.png|Seems Odd has found a new girlfriend. Serious.jpg|They want to talk seriously with Odd. Kadic Bombshell Busted by Ulrich and Yumi image 1.png|Ulrich and Yumi find Odd and Brynja in the park. Cousins Once Removed Patrick meets the group image 1.png|Meet with Patrick Belpois. Bad Connection Jeremie and Aelita.jpg|Aelita with Jeremie in Bad Connection. Sueurs froides 324.jpg|Aelita and Ulrich after getting devirtualized by the Kolossus in Cold Sweat. Yumi kiss Ulrichs forehead.png|Yumi kiss Ulrich's forehead. Fight to the Finish William confronts Sissi image 1.png|In Fight to the Finish. Contre attaque 397-1-.jpg|Aelita being comforted by Jeremie. Gather in Supercomputer room Eps95.png|Lyoko Warriors gathering in the Supercomputer room in Echoes. First meeting flashback Eps95.png|The flashback of the first meeting of Jeremie and Aelita. Lyoko Warriors flashback Eps95.png|The flashback of Lyoko Warriors from episode The Key. William flirt with Yumi Eps95.png|William flirting with Yumi.. Yumi reject William Eps95.png|..But she quickly rejects William and leaving him. Jeremie and Aelita Eps95.png|Jeremie comforting Aelita. Yumi kissing Ulrich cheek flashback Eps95.png|A flashback of Yumi kissing Ulrich's cheek. Yumi and Ulrich Eps95.png|Ulrich and Yumi holding hands together as the time reversion launched. Sissi and Lyoko Warriors Eps95.png|Sissi gladly accepts the group's offer to make friends. Ready to shut down Supercomputer.png|Everyone is ready to shut down the Supercomputer. Virtual Girl Power.jpg|Aelita and Yumi virtualized to Arena. Lecon de choses 281.jpg|Aelita virtualized behind Ulrich. Lecon de choses 283.jpg|Aelita walking to Ulrich. Aelita Scaring Ulrich.png|Aelita surprises Ulrich. Lecon de choses 312.jpg|Aelita and Ulrich heading to the activated tower. Lecon de choses 353.jpg|Yumi scolds William because another girl catches his eyes…. Replika 253.jpg|Aelita and Odd mad at each other. Replika 254.jpg|Aelita looking at Odd Odd looking at Aelita.png|Odd looking at Aelita. Replika 255.jpg|They decide to ignore each other. Replika 276.jpg|Odd thanking Aelita.. Replika 277.jpg|..for creating the shield. Tumblr lz3zddH6zR1r7qs82o1 500.jpg|Ulrich and Aelita riding together. Bragging Rights Odd uses shield image 1.png|Odd using shield. Bragging Rights Group on the elevator image 1.png|On Sector 5 elevator. Hard Luck Odd is bugged also image 1.png|Odd bugged by mandelbug. Krabes protecting a Tower image 1.png|The Lyoko Warriors ready themselves against the Krabs. Warriors.jpg|Farewell! From Echoes. >> More images of Lyoko Warriors in Evolution Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Season 4 Category:Gallery